Lingering Seas
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: SemiAU. 8027. Light angst. I will keep waiting for you, as long as it takes for you to come back to me. Let's meet once again… at the place only known to us… I love you.


Lingering Seas

**AN:** There's not enough 8027 fics out there. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Sea-gray waves clashed against sheer white slate cliffs. A lone figure stood on top of the cliff, jade eyes glazed over with mist. A spray of white foam sprayed onto the white rocks in front of him. His dull eyes barely blinked. How long had it been since he had first left? He was waiting… waiting for something, or specifically someone. It had been two years since he had started to come to this forlorn place. Why so long? Even he himself did not know… Black spikes of hair ruffled in the chilling wind. Shivering slightly, he could only help but be thankful for the extra layers worn on his tanned build. Looking slightly wistfully at the cliff, he set off on a brisk walk towards the beachfront, his red scarf wrapped snuggly around his tan neck. His dirty sneakers stepped onto the wet sand as he wandered around; vaguely realizing that he had no set destination in mind. His mind wandered back to happier times, when all of his life was brimming with purity.

"_Takeshi!"_

_A little kid with the biggest moe eyes that one could ever see came running up towards him. He beamed such an innocent smile that Yamamoto was compelled to squish his cheeks._

"_Ouch!"_

_The child rubbed his bright red cheeks, tawny amber eyes filling with unshed tears of pain._

"_What was that for Takeshi?"_

"_Sorry."_

_The other taller child flashed him a bright smile full of pearly whites, so white that the other was nearly blinded. The child named Takeshi embraced the other in a bear hug, putting him down only when the one being embraced giggled and told him to let him down._

"_What do you want to play today Tsuna?"_

_Tsuna pouted, his pale rosebud pink lips turned downwards in a lovable manner. He crossed his short, chubby arms over his small striped-polo shirt clad chest, trying to look mad but failing adorably so._

"_Today's your day to pick Takeshi!"_

"_Nu-uh. Today's your turn."_

"_Hmmmmm… then let's play your favorite, baseball!"_

_His only answer was to beam a sincerely happy smile at Tsuna, lobbing over a white baseball over to the other._

His eyes roved over the somber sea-grey waves that rolled and dipped and clashed onto the dull sands of the long stretch of beach. How long had it been since his childhood youth had been corrupted? How long ago had it been since his only goal was to grow up? He sighed, a puff of white breath escaping from the slight gap from between his pale pink lips.

_He stood at the grave of his mother, clenching his chubby hands into tight fists. He hadn't remembered his mother much since she died way earlier than the memory capacity of his current brain could handle, but he could remember a warming smile, a beautiful trilling laugh, and the smell of rosehip soap._

_Earlier that morning, he woke up from a strange dream. He was watching himself a few years younger, running between sheets of white laundry. In front of him, he could hear voices laughing, his mother's and his father's the most prominent. They called out to him, their faces hidden behind blinding laughter. He reached out towards them but could barely brush their outreached hands, falling into the pit beneath him as they faded far away._

_**DON'T LEAVE ME!**_

_He woke up flailing against his pristine white sheets, crumpling them slightly as he fought to untangle himself from the mess. A sleepy kid to the right of him woke up and blinked sleepily at him._

"_What's wrong Takeshi?"_

_Tsuna sat up from the bed, rubbing blearily at his large, sleep-filled eyes. However, he sat up startled when he saw that the other was rapidly blinking away tears from his jade eyes. Tsuna reached out a chubby hand, wiping away tears that managed to escape the confines of his eyes. Startled, Takeshi drew away but came back as he realized the other was only there to help._

"_Nightmare."_

_He only managed to sniffle out that one word before ocher locks of spiked hair filled his vision. Blinking, he tried to figure out what he was seeing before he felt two small hands wrap around his waist. He smiled, humming softly in return as he embraced the smaller child._

_A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his reverie. Tsuna blinked up at him, worry clouding his clear, tawny amber eyes.  
_

"_Are you ok, Takeshi?"_

"_I'll be fine as long as you're always next to me Tsuna."_

_Tsuna smiled sadly back at him._

"_As long as you never leave me as well."_

The one remembering all of those memories shook his head clear of even more depressing thoughts. He did not want to remember sadder thoughts; burdens in real life were enough! Growling in frustration, he kicked at a smooth black stone eroded by years of pounding waves on the beach. It broke, shattering into many jagged pieces. The many pieces were swept away with the next wave. That wave also washed over his sneakers, filling them with chilling salt water.

_Crap._

He stared at his dirty white shoes, only further sullied by little bits of white crystalline sand. Maybe it was time to throw the old, ratty things away. But he did not want to. They were sent as a present by _him._

"_Happy birthday Takeshi."_

_A playful frown marred his lips, scar crinkling on his chin._

"_I don't want to be reminded that I'm getting older and more decript."_

"_Haha. Take your present at least."_

_Grudgingly accepting the plainly wrapped box from his boss, he hefted it with one hand, testing the weight. A smile flitted across the other's face. He unwrapped the box to find a pair of glistening white sneakers. His jaw gaped open in surprise. Only recently had he been thinking to himself and himself only, that he needed a new pair of shoes. Glancing up at his boss, he wasn't surprised to see a small smirk unravel its way onto the petite face._

"_I know."_

_The simple answer spoke volumes. Really, he should have known better than to doubt the powerful intuition passed down to his boss by his ancestors._

"_Thank you."_

"_Hmmm…I knew you'd prefer these as a gift better than fancy things that don't have a use to you. After all, you do like useful things more."_

"_You know me too well."_

_And then he leaned up, giving a fleeting kiss on the corner of his boss' lip. Pulling back, he himself smirked at the surprised look made its way onto Tsuna's face._

Ahhhhhhh… good times. A soft smile flitted across his somber lips, but was quickly replaced by one of mild annoyance and acceptance as his ear bud buzzed, alerting him of a message. Probably another work message, but he had to treat those with the utmost importance. He reached up to click the receive button.

"_Another lesser family is dealing with foreign substances that are harmful to us. Eliminate them._"

Sighing, he went to change into his work clothes. A few minutes later, he had donned his mafia suit and strapped Shigure Kintoki onto his back. Slipping his Vongola ring onto the middle finger of his right hand, he headed out, destination already in mind. A few hours later, he stood in front of the leader of the small rival family, ring and sword blazing brightly in flames of blue.

"Don't say we didn't warn you the first time. Now know the might of Vongola is not something to be lightly trifled with."

And with that said, he swung Shigure Kintoki down in a bloody arc, taking the life of his cowering opponent. As he watched the life flee out from the body of the man in front of him, the flames dwindled from his sword and ring until they disappeared completely. Sheathing Shigure Kintoki back onto its original position on his back, he turned from the carnage that was burning within the warehouse and left.

Another sigh escaped his lips. It seemed like that he was sighing excessively these days. He had just come from reporting from Reborn. That man had said nothing, nor showed anything on his face the entire time. With the exception of the "Well done." at the end of his report, he doubted Reborn would have needed to have said anything in the first place. The trust that he placed in the Guardian's was good enough. Speaking of which, even all the other Guardians were getting a bit edgy with the absence of their boss elongating from weeks to months. It was as if Tsuna, Vongola Decimo disappeared from the face of the earth. None of the connections that knew he was gone had even seen a glimpse of him. Yet an additional sigh came from him. Maybe he should try going to the cliff again. He had nothing he needed to do now, and all he wanted was for his Tsuna to come back safely.

Upon reaching the cliff top, he was greeted by the same sight every time, nothing. No one waited for him on top like _he_ did. With that bright smile of his that could light up even the most the miserable of his days… Trudging to the very edge of the cliff, he toyed with the idea of cliff diving here one day. Looking at the bottom with the violent turbulent waves and hidden jagged rocks, he decided that it wasn't worth the risk- and the stupidity of actually doing it. Looking at the horizon, he saw that the purpled clouds were still covering the sun, not allowing the light to come in. A light raindrop hit his cheek.

"_Tsuna-nii! Are you really leaving?"_

_Lambo launched himself at the one being spoken off, latching onto his leg. It was obvious to all the other Guardians that he didn't want their boss to leave, although Yamamoto was sure that the other Guardians didn't want him to leave either. Tsuna chuckled, patting the young teen's mop of curly black hair._

"_I'll be back before you know it Lambo."_

_Lambo ignored him, still clutching him like a lifeline. Gently, Tsuna pried him off and told him to take care of himself. Then he went to the other Guardians and told them the same thing. Gokudera was sobbing loudly while proclaiming that he would do his best in Jyuudaime's absence, Ryohei was crying "EXTREMELY!", Mukuro did his creepy Kufufufu laugh while pushing Chrome to kiss Tsuna on the cheek, and Hibari just stood silently in the corner. Soon, everyone had left after giving their farewells, oblivious to the fact that Yamamoto had remained behind. Tsuna smiled up at him. He had been a tall man by nature and even after a few years, Tsuna was still around his shoulder height._

"_Privacy at last, eh?"_

_He said nothing, choosing instead to stare at his lover's face, memorizing all the gentle curves that he wouldn't see in awhile._

"_Takeshi?"_

"_I'll miss you."_

_He said simply, nothing more. Normally, he would have said more, but this was a special case. Tsuna's face softened into a relaxed smile._

"_Me too."_

_A brief feather-soft touch to his lips and then he was gone. Just like that. He didn't stay long enough to hear what Yamamoto whispered at the very end._

"I love you."

He said clearly to the vast ocean. He hoped that the winds would somehow carry his voice to his beloved and have him hear it himself. His wish was answered.

"I love you too."

He whipped around so fast, his red scarf lashed into his face. After his vision cleared, he was greeted by a smile from luscious pale pink lips. His jade eyes devoured the sight of a lithe body clad in a suit similar to the one he wore now, roaming up to a petite looking face under brown locks of spiky hair. Finally, he met the eyes of the one he so dearly loved. Those amber eyes filled with compassion greater than the limit of the sky that sparkled so dearly with love. The dawning of the sun came, as streaks of golden sunbeams lit up the glistening aqua waters below. Slowly, the purple clouds dissipated into the crisp air, heralding the arrival of the immense celestial body. Yamamoto embraced his lover, when they came closer, kissing those lips like no tomorrow. After looking into those eyes, he knew, without fanfare or any kind of fancy announcement, that he was back and here to stay.

_I love you…_

_

* * *

_

The End~

Hope you liked it. Anyone have title confusion? I think that may have cleared up after reading the story. Review? :3


End file.
